Tomato Fever
by Karuka Ikashi
Summary: It's Chibi Romano's birthday, and Boss Spain decides to surprise him with something special.


A very late birthday present for my friend, **PoisnousPixie. **Hope you like it, Mutti! Even though it took forever...XD;

* * *

**Tomato Fever**

It was a beautiful March day in Spain's house when Romano opened his eyes that morning. The child nation was notoriously fond of sleep, but when it came to the early hours of the day, his stomach's grumbling was usually enough motivation to get him out of bed. Then he would go to Spain's room and bounce on his caretaker until the man got up off his lazy ass and cooked him breakfast (though the older nation sure took his sweet time more often than not, even with Romano crushing his stomach and occasionally his vital regions, too). Today there was an even bigger reason to get out of bed than a good meal, though- it was Romano's birthday.

Pushing back the covers, Romano slid out of bed and scampered off in the direction of Spain's bedroom. He pushed open the door and was just about to launch himself onto the sleeping Spaniard when he noticed something- the bed was empty. Romano furrowed his brows in confusion, thinking it strange that Spain would be up before him, but he shrugged it off and instead, began searching for the older nation.

"Spaiiiin!" he called as he ran through the halls. "Where are you, bastard?"

There was only one place Romano would approve of Spain being at the moment, and that was the kitchen. The boy burst through the doors, preparing to give the man an earful for not answering his calling, but he stopped short when he saw that the kitchen was deserted too, except for one person. She was standing near the stove, apparently keeping an eye on something cooking there, but when she heard Romano come in, she turned to greet him.

"Romano! Happy birthday!"

"B-belgium!" Romano squeaked and turned bright red as the lady hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The boy practically exploded. "I-! I-! Uh…"

Belgium laughed a little and smiled at Romano, patting him softly on the head.

"You're looking for Spain, aren't you? He should be around the front of the house…but maybe you want to change out of your nightclothes before you go out there, hmm?"

His nightclothes! Romano looked down at himself and shuffled his feet in embarrassment. The red didn't fade from his face as he realized how terrible he must look, still in his nightgown (and his hair was probably a mess too). And now Belgium had seen him looking so uncool! Hurriedly, the boy excused himself and dashed off to his room to make himself more decent. He wouldn't have anyone laughing at him on his birthday!

Once he was dressed and properly groomed –Romano took extra time on his hair; today was special after all- the boy went out to the front of the house to look for Spain. Sure enough, his caretaker was there, sitting on the steps leading up to his large house as if he had been waiting there a long time. Once he spotted Romano, however, the Spaniard immediately leapt to his feet and went to give the little Italian a smothering hug.

"Romanoooo! You're awake! Happy birthday, mi tomatito!"

He nuzzled the boy, who shouted in protest, both at the treatment and at the embarrassing nickname. He had never said Spain was allowed to call him that!

"W-what are you doing out here, bastard? I thought you'd be cooking breakfast!"

Not that he was disappointed that Belgium was cooking it instead. Just thinking about it made him feel all warm and happy inside, but he had to admit that there was part of him that had been hoping for the tomato bastard's best breakfast on his birthday. He got a kiss from Spain on the cheek too, and though it was not as welcome as Belgium's had been, Romano didn't push him away.

"I'm sorry, Romano," Spain said. "I asked Belgium to get breakfast started since I wanted to come out here and make sure your present made it in okay. The carriage should have been here by now, but it's late."

Romano stopped his pouting to look at Spain curiously.

"Present?" Could it be something so big and expensive that the bastard needed it brought in from outside?

"Si!" Spain said, nodding enthusiastically. "I think you'll really like it!"

"W-well, when is it getting here?" Romano squeaked both excitedly and demandingly.

"Any minute now," Spain assured him, patting the boy's shoulder. "Just be patient!"

But Romano was far from patient. He wanted to see what the surprise was already! The boy paced around for a while and twisted his hands together in anticipation. He got so antsy that Spain had to pick him up just to hold him still. Romano protested loudly and squirmed in the other's grip, but Spain held him tight, and eventually, the Italian calmed down and waited quietly, though there was still that impatient twitch in his brow.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Romano, the carriage appeared. Romano nearly leapt out of Spain's arms to run to the coachman, but he was carried towards the carriage instead by Spain, who ignored his eager demands to be put down. As they came closer, however, Romano fell silent. The driver of the carriage opened the door, and out came…Italia Veneziano.

"Fratello!" the newcomer chirped weakly. "I'm so glad! I'm so glad I can see you…"

The younger Italian's voice fell into a croak, and he sniffled a bit before letting out a loud sneeze. Romano was still staring at him speechlessly.

"Well, Romano?" Spain asked. "How do you like your present?"

"Where is it?" Romano asked, trying to peer around Veneziano so he could see his real present.

"Right in front of you!" Spain grumbled, a little annoyed. "Can't you see? It's your brother! Aren't you happy, Romano? I asked Austria if we could borrow him for just one day! I thought you'd want to be together on your birthday."

"…"

"Romano?"

"He's sick, bastard," Romano said, pointing to Veneziano as the other gave a convincing sneeze.

_"Qué?"_

Spain immediately pressed his hand to the younger Italian's forehead, a worried expression on his face.

"Aye, Venezianito! You're burning up!" He scooped up the little boy and quickly took him inside, excusing the coachman and leaving Romano scampering behind.

"Wait for me, jerk!" the older Italian squeaked, trying to keep up with his caretaker.

He finally caught up with him in his own bedroom. Spain had laid Veneziano down in Romano's bed and was already working on getting him comfortable. Romano frowned at his Boss and turned a resentful look towards his brother, but he didn't have time to say anything. Spain was on his feet and heading out of the room again. He stopped to pat Romano on the head on his way, careful to avoid the curl that always made his young charge so angry.

"You should go play somewhere else, Romanito. I don't want you getting sick too. Belgium will have breakfast ready soon, so why don't you go to the kitchen while I take care of your brother?"

"No! D-don't leave me alone!" Veneziano whimpered from the bed. "Please, Fratello!"

Romano wasn't sure if he was talking to him or the Spanish nation.

"Don't be such a baby," he told his brother. "You'll be fine! The Tomato Bastard won't leave you alone for that long!"

"Noooo, Fratello, please!" the younger Italian begged.

Finally, Spain sighed and picked up Romano, placing him in a chair not far from the bed.

"Stay here and watch over your brother for just a bit, please? I'll be right back."

Without listening to Romano's protests, he quickly left, leaving the older Italian to glare at his brother.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't gotten sick, I could be having breakfast with Belgium right now!"

"Ve, Fratello, I'm sorry…" Veneziano coughed from the bed. "I don't want to be sick on our birthday, either! I want to play with you…It's been…such a long time."

Romano fidgeted in his chair. When was the last time he had seen his brother? The two were almost strangers thanks to adults continually separating them. The only memories Romano had of living with him was when their grandfather was still alive. That seemed like centuries ago. Was it?

"Then get better soon, dammit," Romano murmured. "I can't play with you like this. What kind of present are you?"

He slid of the chair and went to climb onto the bed, pushing the sick boy over to make room.

"Ve, are you going to sleep with me, Fratello?"

"No," Romano replied, frowning, "but this is my bed. You're lucky I'm letting you borrow it." He poked the other's hot cheek. "Why did you have to go get sick on our birthday? You won't be able to eat any cake, so I guess I'll have to eat it for you!"

"No, Fratellino, you wouldn't! Save some for me!" Veneziano whined, trying to wiggle out from beneath the covers.

"Don't try to get up, dammit," Romano scolded. "You want to get better, don't you? Then get some rest!" He lay down on top of the covers next to his younger brother, waiting for Spain to return. Veneziano quieted down, happy to have Romano next to him. He tried to cuddle with his older brother, but Romano turned his back and complained, telling the other to keep his sickness to himself. Finally, Veneziano just had to be content with his company alone.

Spain returned before long and gave Veneziano some water and medicine. He smiled at Romano and patted his charge on his head as the young Italian gave him a glare.

"You're such a good brother, Romanito. Why don't you go eat with Belgium now?"

At that, Romano's sour expression disappeared, and he smiled excitedly, sliding out of bed and scampering off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Take care of him, bastard!" Romano called out as he exited the room. Veneziano watched him go with tired eyes and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Ve…Why do you let him call you names, Big Brother Spain?"

Spain chucked a little. He had grown so used to Romano's language that he hardly noticed it anymore.

"That's just the way your brother is, Venecianito. Sometimes it even means he cares."

/

Romano's face brightened as he saw Belgium sitting at the table, waiting for him.

"Are you finally ready for breakfast, Romano?" she asked.

"Yes!" the Italian shouted happily and jumped into his chair. The smell of the food Belgium had prepared was enough to make his mouth water, and Romano wasted no time digging in and telling the lady how good the meal was.

"I'm glad you like it!" she replied as she ate from her own plate.

When they had finished, Romano sat back with a full belly as Belgium giggled at him.

"Well, birthday boy? Are you satisfied?"

"Yes! Well…there is just one thing."

"Oh? What is it?"

"N-nothing!" Romano said suddenly, blushing red.

"Aw, come on! You can tell me, little Romano," Belgium said with a warm smile.

"I-I-! Can I have-? Um, I mean…What I want is…"

Belgium stared at the fidgeting nation curiously before finally nodding in understanding.

"I see! So you want a kiss, hm?"

"No, I-!"

It was hard for the shy boy to admit, but there was no way Romano was going to pass up this chance.

"I mean..yes! P-please," the little Italian squeaked.

"Alright then," the blonde laughed and leaned over to plant a kiss on Romano's warm crimson cheek. The boy felt like he was about to explode with happiness and embarrassment. His face was a redder than any tomato Spain could ever compare him to, and he couldn't remember a time where he had felt quite so overwhelmed. He opened his mouth to thank Belgium, but it turned into incoherent sounds of gratitude before Spain came in and interrupted.

"I think you broke him, Belgium!"

"Hehe…Well, Romano is just too cute. I couldn't deny his birthday request for a kiss!"

"Oh, she kissed you, did she? No wonder you're blushing so much, Romano!"

"S-shut up!" the boy shouted at him. "I am NOT blushing, bastard!"

"Hm? You don't believe me? Should I get a mirror?" his caretaker asked with a teasing grin.

"Stop making fun of me, dammit!" Romano cried, turning away from the Spaniard pointedly. "You're just jealous!"

Spain only laughed and patted his young charge on the head.

"Well, I'm glad you got what you wanted on your birthday…If only your brother wasn't sick, he could play with you too."

"It's his own fault for not staying healthy!" Romano muttered, but deep down, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Veneziano. Even an annoying younger brother shouldn't have to stay in bed his whole birthday. Or at least, if he had to be in bed, he should be able to enjoy it without a fever. Romano didn't know his brother very well, but if Vene were anything like him, he knew he'd appreciate a good siesta.

"Your brother will get better soon," Belgium said reassuringly, "but I have another present for you, Romano! Would you like to see it?"

Romano's attention snapped back to the blonde lady immediately, and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Yes!" he exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Wait right here, and I'll go get it," Belgium said, rising to her feet and leaving the kitchen.

Romano squirmed restlessly in his seat, waiting for the blonde to return. When she did, she was carrying a small black ball of fur.

"Happy Birthday, Romano!" she said, placing the creature in his arms.

Romano looked down at it, eyes wide.

"I-it's a kitten!" he exclaimed happily. "Spain, look at this!"

He held out the tiny feline for his caretaker to admire. Spain knelt down closer and ran his hand over the kitten's head smiling at how excited Romano was.

"Aw, it's very cute, Roma. Make sure you take good care of it!"

"Of course I will, dammit!" Romano replied, though there was only excitement in his voice. His mind went back to Veneziano immediately, and at once, he knew he had to show him too. Without wasting any more time, Romano dashed back into the bedroom and leapt onto the bed, careful to hold the kitten protectively against him. Unfortunately Veneziano was fast asleep, and as soon as his older brother jumped on the bed, he got a very scary awakening.

"WAAHHH-AH-AH!" the younger Italian coughed, startled.

Romano felt a tinge of guilt for awakening his brother, but that didn't stop him from holding the kitten out before his face.

"Look what Belgium got me, Vene," he said proudly.

The other boy blinked at the tiny creature, very confused. When Romano let go of it, the kitten padded onto his chest and licked Veneziano's nose. The sick boy giggled.

"It's so cute, Fratello! What did you name it?"

"It doesn't have a name yet," Romano replied with a frown. He didn't even know if the kitten was a boy or girl. Whatever it was, it had to have the best name ever!

It was then that Spain came into the room.

"Romano," he scolded, "you should be letting your brother rest."

"It's okay," Veneziano coughed. "I'm happy to see Romano's present."

"There's one for you, too," Belgium's voice said suddenly as the lady came in behind Spain. She was cradling something to her chest, and she waited until she was standing next to the bed before depositing a furry white bundle next to the little black creature. The white kitten touched noses with Romano's, who batted the newcomer playfully in response. "See? They're brothers just like you!"

Romano and Veneziano watched the kittens play, smiles spread across both their faces. Romano didn't even care that his brother had gotten the same present as him- the kittens were far more amusing to watch when they were together. They pounced on each other and attacked Romano's fingers and Veneziano's toes.

"Ahh, stop that!" the younger Italian squealed.

Romano rescued his brother by picking both kittens up and holding the squirming felines away from the blanket.

"I'm going to call mine Nero," he said decisively.

"Then…mine is Bianco," Veneziano said with a smile as he reached up to pet his kitten's white head.

"Come on now, Roma," Spain said, ushering Romano away from the bed. "Let Vene rest for a bit now."

Veneziano seemed sad to see his brother go, but he blinked sleepily and soon closed his eyes. Romano looked back over his shoulder as his caretaker led him out the door. He hoped his brother would be better soon so they could play properly.

The day continued to be fairly relaxing. Of course, Spain didn't make Romano do any of his chores (not that he usually did them anyway), and the little Italian entertained himself by playing with the kittens and running around outside. Later that afternoon, he went back inside to paint. Spain gave him a large canvas and lots of colors to work with, another surprise birthday present. Romano happily painted away, making his portrait up as he went along. There was Spain's house, surrounded by green fields and a few trees in the distance. Romano added the small stream that went by the house, and of course, lots of tomato plants. When his masterpiece was finished, he left it to dry and went to go find Spain.

"Hey, bastard! Come see this!"

After being half-dragged to the room, the Spanish nation took in the sight of Romano's finished work.

"Wow, Roma! That looks fantastic!"

"Of course it does!" the boy boasted. "**I** painted it!"

"And you did a very good job," Spain said, ruffling his hair. "I see you didn't forget the tomato fields." He pointed a finger at the small red fruits on the plants Romano had painted and was promptly smacked by a much smaller hand.

"Don't touch, dammit! The paint is still drying."

Spain apologized and placed the offending hand on his protectorate's shoulder.

"Sorry, Roma. I wouldn't want to mess up your tomatoes before they've even had the chance to ripen."

Romano frowned at the picture. The tomatoes on the canvas were as red as ripe tomatoes should be, but he knew Spain was talking about the real plants outside the house at the moment. It was still too early for them to be bearing fruit, but the young country wished so badly that the juicy tomatoes were there already. Spain's home grown tomatoes were always the best.

"I want some…"

Spain squeezed Romano's shoulder.

"Soon, Roma! Once the weather gets a bit warmer, it won't be long before the tomatoes are back in all their glory!"

"But I don't want to wait that long!" Romano complained. "I want my tomatoes _now._"

"There's nothing I can do," Spain said apologetically. "Even Boss can't make the tomatoes grow faster."

Romano crossed his arms and pouted. Spain, of course, could never resist the little Italian's puffy cheeks and started to poke at the boy's face until Romano yelled at him and began to throw paint. Several messy minutes later, Spain was spotted in red paint, and Romano was tired, but satisfied. Served the bastard right! His caretaker didn't seem to mind the added color, though. He just wiped some paint off his face with his hand and smiled.

"Come on, Roma. Let's get you cleaned up so you can take your siesta."

"But I don't wanna!" Romano whined, squirming as Spain scooped him up and carried him away. In truth, the little Italian was getting rather tired, and he didn't usually argue against taking a nap, but he was still cranky about the lack of tomatoes and being treated like a baby.

"Of course you do," Spain replied knowingly with a small laugh. "Why don't you come sleep in Boss' bed? Since Venezianito has yours…"

Romano continued to give him a grumpy face, pretending that the idea of napping in his caretaker's big comfortable bed was not appealing to him at all.

"Fine!" the boy huffed. "Since I don't have a choice, bastard."

Spain patted his back and took him into his bedchamber. He placed Romano on top of the mattress and went to go change into a less paint-splattered shirt. He also got some clothes for Romano to change into since the boy had gotten quiet messy himself. Finally, they were ready to relax.

"And now- siesta time!" Spain said, plopping down on the bed next to his protectorate.

"Don't take up so much space!" Romano protested, but Spain was already reaching out to cuddle him.

"Sleep well, birthday boy," he laughed, even as the Italian managed to wiggle free and roll back to "his side" of the bed.

/

It was hot. Romano was standing outside in Spain's garden, surrounded on all sides by beautiful, lush, red tomatoes. Finally, summer was here! He couldn't wait to get his hands on them. The bright sun above him was making him sweat, but the Italian didn't mind. Immediately, he went to the closest plant and started plucking the juicy red fruits off it. He couldn't resist taking a bite out of the first one- delicious! Romano had to have more…

Before he knew it, the boy was filling a basket up with tomatoes. He knew Spain would be mad if he only stayed out here eating them and didn't bring any back inside, so he kept picking them as he ate- holding a tomato to his mouth with one hand as the other hand busied itself filling the basket. He had almost finished eating his third tomato when- the sun suddenly disappeared, hidden by stormy gray clouds. Romano looked up at the angry sky as rain suddenly began to pour down upon him. Dammit! The weather had been so nice today…Now all his clothes were wet, and the tomatoes were getting soaked too. Romano reached back to grab his basket so he could run back inside, but something strange was happening to the tomatoes he had harvested already. They were growing larger in larger, as if they were soaking up the rain. Soon they were too big to even fit in the basket. They continued to expand and pushed their way out. Giant tomatoes! Romano would have been more excited about them and all the delicious possibilities if the storm hadn't suddenly started to get worse. There was thunder and lightning- the tomatoes were as big as his head now- when suddenly…

"ACHOO!"

Romano shuddered and tossed uneasily in Spain's bed. The storm in his dream was scaring him, and it caused the boy to turn and roll until he came in contact with the comforting chest of his guardian.

"S-spain," Romano squeaked, feeling sweat drip down his face. He kept his eyes shut tight, but he could still hear the man breathing beside him. Romano whimpered loudly.

"Hm? Romano?" a voice murmured sleepily. A hand brushed over the boy's hair and then came to rest on his forehead. "Ah! You're burning up!"

Romano groaned. "Bastard…I don't feel good, dammit."

"Poor thing! You must have caught Vene's fever," Spain said worriedly, wiping the sweat off the boy's brow. "Don't worry, Roma. Boss will take care of you."

The man rose to his feet and prepared to go out the door to get a cool rag and some water.

"W-wait! Don't leave me here, bastard," Romano whined from the bed.

"Aw, I'll be right back, Romanito. Or maybe…"

The Spaniard walked back to the bed, and suddenly Romano found himself scooped up gently in his caretaker's arms. He was carried back to his room, where Spain entered and placed him down on the bed next to his sleeping brother.

"There. Now you won't be lonely," Spain whispered.

Romano frowned and looked at Veneziano. The younger boy was sound asleep and only stirred a little when his older brother was laid down next to him. He didn't seem like he'd make very good company at the moment. Still…it was better than being alone, Romano guessed.

"I won't be long," his guardian promised. "I'll be back with something to make you feel better."

As soon as Spain left the room, Romano looked longingly at the door and then back at Veneziano. He didn't like to be alone, but the feeling was worse when he was sick and vulnerable. He scooted closer to his brother and closed his eyes, waiting patiently, but unable to follow the other into the land of sleep again.

"Mm, Roma…no," Veneziano murmured sleepily.

Romano opened his eyes again, a little surprised to hear his name coming from the sleeping boy's mouth.

"Play…with me…" the younger Italian muttered.

"Idiot," Romano replied. "We have to get better first."

He pushed the bangs off of where they stuck to his brother's forehead. Veneziano rolled over at the touch and stretched an arm out over Romano's middle, hugging the other boy close. Romano whined in protest and tried to push the other away –it was hot dammit!- but Vene's grip was strong even in his weakened state, and Romano was too tired to try any harder to escape. Finally, he just accepted it and relaxed, blinking his eyes sleepily. Having his brother near was comforting enough to lull him to dreamland in the end.

Spain reentered the room quietly, carrying a glass of water and both of the small, squirming kittens. He smiled upon seeing the sleeping Italies cuddling and placed the kittens down on the bed. After a round of pouncing, the tiny felines decided they were tired enough to join their new guardians and curled up on top of the blanket, next to them. Spain set the glass of water on the nightstand, and bent over to check each of the boys, smoothing out each one's hair before placing a kiss on their foreheads.

"Sleep well, my little tomatoes…"

**The End**


End file.
